Fraxus one shots
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Fraxus one shots basically, requests accepted, I think that is it.
1. Self harm Freed x Laxus one shot

TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF THINGS LIKE SELF HARM AND SUICIDE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU THINK IT WILL UPSET YOU OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.

A/N: Okay so this is a fairly sad one shot. It is Fraxus (Freed x Laxus) So if you don't like, don't read. So I got the idea from a song called kiss it all better by he is we. I don't know really, the song doesn't really relate to the fanfic but that is where my idea came from. Anyway, it is slightly shorter than usual but that's because I wanted to end it where I did so I couldn't really write more after that. I might write a part two of this or something but I'm not sure so yeah. That is all so goodbye.

The guild seemed too loud for Freed as he sat uncomfortably around a table with his team mates. He had been planning on staying at home today however, he was dragged here by Evergreen, with her telling him that Laxus would miss him. He had reluctantly agreed which had caused Evergreen to become concerned, Freed had never been reluctant to go to the guild before however, she passed the concern off for now as she made a mental note to ask Laxus about it later.

So now he was sat in the guild hall looking pale and sleep deprived as he tried his hardest not to move his arms too much so that the burning pain wouldn't be as bad.

"Freed...?" Bixslow asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hm?" Freed asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the conversation had been about him

"You look like hell, no offence, but I think you should go home." Bixslow stated, worried about the state Freed was in. His skin was even paler than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair, instead of being neat like it usually was, it stuck out at funny angles and his hands shook terribly whenever he moved his arms.

"Yeah...Maybe you're right, I should go home." Freed said as he got up and headed towards the doors.

That was how it had started...

Now, fresh blood pooled on the bathroom floor as he made yet another cut on his pale wrist. How many times had he done this? When had it started? Why...?

The blade ran along his wrist once more as it was pressed deeper than the previous cuts, pouring out blood immediately as the crimson liquid stained his skin.

The ticking of the clock in the next room seemed louder than usual as his heart beat pounded in his ears, the sound of blood dripping onto the already stained floor painfully audible as he attempted to block out everything.

The sound of a fist pounding on his front door awoke him from his trance like state as he stood up to answer it, not bothering to clean things up due to the fact that he already knew exactly who was at the door. Laxus Dreyar, the one person people would think he wouldn't want to see him in this state however, he just so happened to be the only one who could help at the moment.

Pulling the door open, he saw exactly who he was expecting who immediately pushed through the doorway, grabbing Freed's wrists and examining the deep cuts there.

"Freed... These are really deep..." Laxus muttered

"I want it to end. Everything. I did it on purpose, I'm sorry." Freed mumbled with a sad smile.

"Freed! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me alone! Please don't leave me..." Laxus said as tears began falling down his face. This was a rare sight, the Laxus Dreyar, crying. However, Freed was used to it, it was his fault. It was all his fault.

"Laxus...Please don't cry...Over me...Besides, Bixslow and Evergreen need you...Look after them for me...Please..." Freed said, also with tears falling down his face. For Laxus, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, watching the one he secretly loved die in front of him, having the responsibility to live on for him, it was just too much to bear!

"Freed...Please don't leave me alone...You can't leave me Freed I love you...Why..? Why did it have to be you...?" Laxus sobbed as he held his dying team mate in his arms. This had almost happened before, Freed's heart had even stopped that time however he pulled through however, Laxus knew that would not be the case this time. Freed was not going to pull through, he had directly cut through the vein in his arm and as much as Laxus hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do to save his team mate and friend. The best Laxus could do was comfort him and try to make sure that he died at least partly happy.

"I'm sorry...Laxus..." Freed whispered as he took his last breath ever before his heart gave out and stopped beating.

"Freed...? Freed...? Speak to me...Freed...Are you still there? Please don't leave me here alone...Freed...You never told me why...why was this your only option..? I need to know... I can't live not knowing...I can't live without knowing..." Laxus sobbed as an idea struck him. He couldn't live without knowing but maybe he could join Freed...And finally find out the truth.

"Yes...I'm sorry Freed...I guess I'm joining you then..." Laxus sniffed, heading towards Freed's bathroom as he picked up a razor. The same razor Freed had used just moments ago.

"I'm sorry Freed..." Laxus mumbled, his arms wrapped around Freed as he raised the razor blade to his wrist...


	2. May I : Fraxus one shot

The front door flew open as the wind slammed it against the wall. Freed stood in the doorway, his hair a mess due to the raging wind outside as Laxus looked up from what he had been doing to see the green haired mage. Examining Freed, Laxus noticed the multiple highly visible bruises on his pale skin which were due to the job Freed had just returned from. Laxus could see that in his partners eyes, the light was dissappearing along with the fake smile that Freed had been using whilst on the job.

There you stand, opened heart, opened doors

Full of life with a world that's wanting more

But I can see when the lights start to fade

The day is done and your smile has gone away

Standing up, Laxus headed over to the rune mage, opening his arms which Freed immediately collapsed into. It was hard for Laxus to believe at that moment how much love he felt for the green haired mage.

Let me raise you up

Let me be your love

Laxus lifted the rune mage up and headed towards their bedroom, gently laying Freed down and lying down next to him, pulling him closer in the hug.

May I hold you as you fall to sleep

When the world is closing in

And you can't breathe here

May I love you, may I be your shield

When no one can be found

May I lay you down

He saw the shiver that ran through Freed as he lifted him up once more, laying him back down under the duvet. He placed a small kiss on top of Freed's head as he simply laid there his prescence soothing the green haired mage.

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold

To give you all that your heart needs the most

He had no idea what was wrong with Freed however, at the moment he didn'r care, he just wanted to help and comfort him.

Let me raise you up

Let me be your love

Sleep began to overcome the two mages as their eyes drifted closed, still holding one another as if their lives depended on it.

May I hold you as you fall to sleep

When the world is closing in

And you can't breathe here

May I love you, may I be your shield

When no one can be found

May I lay you down

Thoughts rushed through sleepy minds as they relished in this moment, knowing that each other was there and that they could just forget everything.

All that's made me is all worth trading

Just to have one moment with you

So I will let go with all that I know

Knowing that you're here with me

For your love is changing me

May I hold you as you fall to sleep

When the world is closing in

And you can't breathe

May I love you, may I be your shield

When no one can be found

May I lay you down

A/N; Okay I know this is short but oh well. I forgot to say that these will be any Fraxus oneshots from my Freed oneshots on wattpad. I would publish all the oneshots but most of them are x reader so yeah. Again sorry it's short and also, requests are accepted.


End file.
